Courier of Zero
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: The Courier had worked with the NCR to save the Mojave from Caesar's Legion, now stuck in a world that is under the oppression of a corrupt magocracy he will show this world what technology can do. Along with him in this struggle are two of his companions...oh and a lot of guns. Disclaimer I do not own either Familiar of Zero or Fallout
1. Prologue

Courier of Zero

Name:Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Nationality:NCR

Gender:Male

Age:19

Likes:NCR

Dislikes:Caesar's Legion

Weapons:12.7mm Pistol, Maria, Silenced .22 pistol, 9mm Pistol, Ranger Sequoia, 10mm pistol, BB gun, Assault Carbine, Cowboy repeater, Hunting rifle, Light machine gun, Service Rifle, Sniper rifle, Varmint rifle, Ratslayer, Vance's 9mm submachine gun, 10mm submachine gun, Silenced .22 SMG, Sturdy Caravan Shotgun, Hunting Shotgun, Lever-action shotgun, Sawed-off shotgun, Big Boomer, Plasma Defender, CZ57 Avenger, Recharger pistol, Recharger rifle, Flamer, Gatling laser, Heavy incinerator, Incinerator, Plasma caster, Tesla cannon, Grenade machinegun, Grenade launcher, Dynamite, Frag grenade, Plasma grenade, Incendiary grenade, Bottlecap mine, Machete gladius, Ripper, Dress cane, Lead pipe, Pool cue, Cattle prod, Rebar club, Supersledge, Throwing knife

Armor/Clothing:Desert Ranger combat armor

Prologue

Caesar's legion had come to the Mojave hoping to strengthen itself and bring down the NCR. Caesar in his arrogance tried to get the Courier to work for him. Instead he simply killed every single legionnaire within Caesar's Fort with his companions. When the Battle for Hoover Dam started and the fate of the Mojave and the NCR was put on the line the Courier and his companions fought against the Legion hordes.

Legate Lanius had one hand holding the Courier up and another holding his Blade of the East. Any last words, prolifgate? said Lanius right before he was gonna cut him in half with his sword. Ya asshole look behind you said Percy with a mocking smile. What!? said Lanius just before Rex the cyberdog suddenly jumped him while ED-E the eyebot appeared and started firing laser beams at Lanius. AAAAAGGH! screamed Lanius as he dropped the courier and tried to rip Rex off

his body and crush him beneath his boot. Die! screamed Percy as he took out his ripper and cut Lanius' head off!

Just then a green portal leading to another universe appeared

"I beg of you… My slave who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

The portal's appearance was completely unexpected as the portal then took Lanius' corpse(his decapitated head hasn't fallen on the ground just yet), Rex, ED-E and the Courier to a world where magic ruled.


	2. Green Grass this isn't the Mojave

Chapter 1:Green Grass...this isn't the Mojave.

Courier POV

Percy looked at his victory, the headless corpse of Legate Lanius, better known as The Monster of the East. With his death Caesar's Legion would completely fall while the NCR would gain victory and bring civilization back to the Mojave. Percy then looked around to Rex and ED-E who survived the fight. However one thing popped into Percy's head upon seeing all the nice green grass in the place of the irradiated desert that was the Mojave, this also included the people(mostly teenagers) wearing expensive looking clothing which also included short skirts...yes short skirts that looked like they were designed by perverts and was something that women back in the Mojave would not get caught wearing.

"Where the hell am I?" said Percy as he looked at the expensively clothed people.

ED-E and Rex went near Percy. ED-E started beeping, the sentient eyebot seemed to be confused at the new surroundings. Rex was growling at the strange new people he saw.

"Rex ED-E don't attack unless I say so." said Percy as he slowly took out his Maria.

Louise POV

Louise thought that she would succeed in summoning a powerful and beautiful familiar. Her classmates laughed and jeered at her calling her Louise the Zero. If she had succeeded then she would be known as a mage, a real noble. The summoning resulted in an explosion. Louise thought that she had failed as her classmates laughed at her 'failed' attempt. Just then she saw in the smoke of the 'failed' spell, four figures one of them seemed to be a dog, another was a floating ball and then there were two men. When she looked closer she saw that one of them had their head cut off by the other. Now this man, this noble, for why else would a commoner be accompanied by clearly magical beings(ED-E and Rex, who are products of SCIENCE!) was pointing a strange musket at her and the crowd speaking in some foreign language similar to Albionese.

"Mr Colbert, I summoned a noble! What do I do?" said Louise with a worried look, somehow not realizing the threat of the pistol being pointed at them all.

"Ms Valliere, this is a sacred ceremony over 6000 years old, trying to do it again because you don't like your current one is heresy. Don't worry I'll distract those two magical beings while you finish the contract." said Colbert with confidence.

Courier POV

"Okay, it looks like I am stuck in another world like that comic I read once before, Back to the World was it? Alright that doesn't matter so far these guys don't seem dangerous I don't see any weapons on any of them. Their not speaking english thats for sure. Alright Percy stay sane maybe this is just a weird hallucination and the NCR brought me somewhere for medical help. No thats real grass I'm stepping on. Hey whats that guy(colbert) doing with that stick, what the-" thought Percy right before Colbert casted a line-level wind spell to blow away Rex and ED-E, thankfully it didn't kill any of them or cause any lasting damage.

"What the-" said Percy as he was momentarily surprised at what happened. He faced Deathclaws, Supermutants, Feral Ghouls, Robots and other weird things in the Mojave but magic, never.

Louise took the opportunity to rush at Percy and kiss him, sealing the contract and branding him with the familiar runes which caused pain so great that Percy fainted. What he would do from the days to come would give him fame so great that it equaled the reputation he gained on the Mojave or even...more


	3. A very strange noble

Disclaimer:

I do not own either Fallout or Familiar of Zero

Chapter 2:A very strange noble

Louise POV

Earlier that day she summoned a familiar, she really hoped too summon a beautiful and powerful familiar so that she would finally be recognized as a noble. What she didn't expect was for her spell to summon a strange half golem dog, a floating orb shaped golem and two humans, one of them already dead by decapitation. The noble she summoned then spoke in a strange almost like Albionese language. He pointed a strange-looking musket at us, however Mr Colbert successfully blew away his 'familiars' which momentarily caused him to pause, which gave me enough time to seal the contract. Now both of his strange familiars which I tried making my familiars as well(reluctantly) are now with Mr Colbert, while the noble was resting at a bed in the nursing office.

Louise was on her way to the nursing office to meet her noble familiar when she heard a-

"BANG!" The noise was from the nursing office where her familiar was, she thought Mr Colbert had taken away both of his weapons but somehow he had another musket.

"Who the fuck are you!" screamed Percy at the nurse, even when he was only wearing his underwear.

She had earlier smelled Percy's foul stench when he was first threatening the entire class with his 'musket'. IT SEEMED AS IF HE NEVER TOOK A BATH IN HIS LIFE! Before being given a bath he was covered in all manners of dirt and blood, now after 2 hours straight of washing him while unconscious(heavy sleeper at the time) he smelled, he smelled well he smelled like nothing at all. Honestly for a noble such as himself he didn't take care enough to wear extremely fancy clothing or a cape, very bright colors which basically screamed TARGET PRACTICE and perfume and a weekly bath.

"Please, my Lord! Stop!" shouted Louise while pointing her wand at Percy.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that-" shouted Percy until Louise shouted Fireball which may as well have been HAIDOKEN I meant Explosion! Because there was no fireball it was just an explosion. Another 'failed' spell. Which was surprisingly non-lethal.

The explosion knocked Percy off his feet landing him unconscious...again.

"Miss Valliere, I think we'll have to restrain him so that when he gets up things...might not be so bad." said the nurse with a worried scared face.

Later on, they did just that. This time with magically reinforced chains which tied his hands to opposite sides of the bed.

Now again without the guns

"What the hell is going on, where the hell am I who are you people!?" screamed Percy while he was restrained to the bed with highly reinforced chains.

"Ms Valliere, I am gonna do the translation spell, now we can properly communicate." said the nurse as she began chanting the spell.

Louise felt quite scared even if he was chained to a bed without any of his magic weapons. (well she presumes that their magic, muskets don't look like that.) When the translation spell was over she could now understand her familiar's rather...colorful language.

"What the fuck is going on, I'm gonna tear your throat out you assholes what the hell are these tattoos on my hand! Where the hell are ED-E and Rex!?" said Percy now speaking in perfect Tristainian.

"My, Lord." said Louise in a rather reluctant and scared manner.

"My what?" said Percy, seeing as barely anyone says anything so so...feudal.

A few wacky things later...

"So I'm a land where things like magic exists and those with magic are the ruling class by default while the lower class is everyone without magic?" said Percy in a almost calm manner.

"Yes, Lord?." said Louise

"Lord? What makes you think I'm one of you upper class asswipes!" said Percy, "Do I look and act like you narrow minded idiots? Alright that was a rhetorical question. Where's Rex and ED-E?"

"You mean your familiars the half-golem half-dog and the floating golem?" said Louise somehow not grasping that .NOT. WAVING SQUISHY MAGE!

"Ya whatever!" said Percy in a rather impatient manner.

"Oh, their with Mr Colbert he's over in his laboratory a few rooms left from here. Said he wanted to 'study' the magic behind them." said Louise.

"WHAT!" Percy then stormed off took his Desert Ranger Combat Armor, equipped it while running(its possible) and said "IF THAT GUY HURTS MY FRIENDS I'M GONNA PERSONALLY RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

"By the Founder what just happened." thought Louise.


	4. Innovation appreciated, finally

Innovation appreciated, finally

Disclaimer I own neither Familiar of Zero or the Fallout videogame series

Colbert POV

Jean Colbert had always had a curiosity for innovation, the first time he had gained this curiosity he was young(13) and exploring the outside of his house. What caught his attention was when he saw a commoner's farm, the commoner a man named Alfred. Most commoner farmers around the area made incredibly hard work tilling the land by themselves in an attempt to get enough money to pay their ever growing taxes. Alfred had found away to make work a lot less hard for him and till the soils faster, he created something called a plough by attaching farming tools to his cow and letting it do the work. When he came back home his father had sent him to the academy, early. In order for him to begin training as a solider. Years after he stopped being a soldier thanks to some things he really regretted doing(burning down an entire village of innocents), he became a teacher teaching the next generation of nobles in fire magic(which they were most probable to use to kill even more innocent people or anybody they just felt like doing), on one of his classes he showed the class something he had created, he didn't come up with a name(should be engine) for it yet but he knew that it could do a lot of things for the common people and help society in general. However all his students just dismissed it because it wasn't magic from then on he gave up on showing his students works of 'innovation'. Until today, the man Miss Valliere had summoned brought with him strange magical objects...only they weren't magical at all, he had casted detect magic on him and found nothing, most nobles would deny that anything such as a half-golem dog and a floating metal ball-golem weren't magical and yet they really weren't magical. He then looked at the strange 'muskets' they were truly works of innovation!

"(GUN NOISE!)", the sound coming from the musket(Maria) was loud fast as Colbert kept on firing at the small statue he created with his magic. The damage to the stone statue was quite large as the projectiles had impacted it. *Click!* the musket made the sound which indicated that it had run out of ammo.

"Interesting, although it can fire much faster unlike a regular musket it still needs ammunition. Now where to get ammunition, maybe I'll ask that young man from earlier after I return it to him(maybe)." said Colbert while staring in awe at the musket's power.

*growling* a noise emitted from the cage the strange dog was in. The dog was unlike anything he had ever seen before no mage had ever created such a thing. The reason the dog was in the cage was because earlier on when he had tried to examine it the dog almost bit his hand off, a quick spell knocked it over and another earth spell helped restrain it.

*beeping noise* another noise came from the prison made of stone. The flying metal golem tried to earlier on "kill" him with that strange red beam, he also had to restrain it with magic, making it fly low and only fire on one direction said direction was facing towards another small stone statue which had taken quite a beating before the golem "gave up".

'Now onto that other musket(10mm pistol)...' said Colbert with curiosity...'BAM!' the sound came from the door which had just been knocked over by a **very **angry courier.

If anybody was Colbert he/she would say one thing:Oh Crap!

Authors Notes:Please review this fic. I have noticed that for the few hundred views I had gotten not that many have posted a review. Even the smallest amount of criticism is needed for me to continue this. And future suggestions please. Also please I need names for my chapter titles as well I can't come up with one properly.


	5. Summary Only

Summary

This guy, this Colbert had done the unthinkable. He took his friends and locked them up for whatever experiments he had in mind. However he wasn't stupid when he first saw ED-E and Rex in their prisons he could tell that they were still alright except for ED-E somehow Colbert took out ED-E's laser beam and put it one the table. However he did see that killing him would result in getting practically every single one of those medieval noble assholes. So it ended with a punch to the face for Colbert somehow Colbert 'forgave' Percy for what **he** did. Percy then took back his guns as well, while Rex also tried to bite Colbert's arm off. Flashforward a day later, runes somehow keeping Percy self-restrained and not tearing Louise's throat out when she kept nagging him about being 'her' familiar. Percy eventually met Siesta becoming good friends at the process, because she wasn't an asswipe and was quite friendly. Anyway Guiche fight happened with Guiche accusing Percy of making two girls 'cry'.

Author's Notes:I just couldn't come up with how things would go till the Guiche fight. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

ANNOUNCEMENT

Dear Readers I will be restarting Courier of Zero. My reason being that I don't like the fact that my chapters are so short and inadequate. Also I will be up to future suggestions from the readers. As for the suggestions please be specific and you can send them through a PM or a review either way I'll respond. Also I apologize to anyone who liked the previous version.


End file.
